It is known to provide a drum brake assembly for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. A typical drum brake assembly includes a backing plate that is secured to a fixed, non-rotatable component of the vehicle, such as a vehicle axle housing. The drum brake assembly also includes a pair of opposed arcuate drum brake shoes that are supported on the backing plate for selective movement relative thereto. Each of the drum brake shoes has a friction pad or lining secured thereto. The drum brake assembly further includes a hollow cylindrical brake drum that is secured to the vehicle wheel for rotation therewith. The hollow interior of the brake drum defines an inner cylindrical braking surface. The brake drum is disposed adjacent to the backing plate such that the drum brake shoes extend within the cylindrical braking surface. To effect braking action, the drum brake shoes are moved outwardly apart from one another such that the friction pads frictionally engage the cylindrical braking surface of the brake drum. Such frictional engagement causes slowing or stopping of the rotational movement of the brake drum and, therefore, the wheel of the vehicle in a controlled manner. Typically, the drum brake shoe is constructed out of multiple stamped pieces.
It is also known to hydroform tubular components or members. Hydroformed tubular members are becoming increasingly popular in automotive body structural applications. During vehicle body manufacturing, many of the hydroformed tubular members are used in vehicle body and chassis applications.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new drum brake shoe for a vehicle that reduces mass. It is also desirable to provide a new drum brake shoe for a vehicle that reduces overall cost in part fabrication and assembly. It is further desirable to provide a new method of making a drum brake shoe for a vehicle that eliminates multiple parts or welding. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new drum brake shoe and method of making same that meets these desires.